Melancholy Dreams
by GrigoraKeshet
Summary: Nina overhears a conversation that shatters her world to pieces so she runs to Virginia hopeing to never see them again. Three years later they come back and catch her cutting. how do they react? ZeroxNina
1. AN

Hey GrigoraKeshet here I need a beta to help me with my stories if your interested please PM me. I apologize for the lack of updates school has sucked away my creativity. I'll work on the next chapter if you pester me or my inspiration returns. Sorry if I got your hopes up with this.


	2. Chapter 1

**This is only my third fanfic so please be nice even though at first it doesn't seem like it is a NinaxZero fanfic. It may be sad but it will get better i swear. I haven't finished the anime yet I'm still watching so please don't judge if I do something wrong. One thing I'm sure of is that this didn't actually happen. P.S. I don't own Save Me! lollipop. P.P.S. I am really good at sad stories but I'll try to make it end well Sorry if it sucks.**

**Melancholy Dreams**

Nina's POV

It's been three years since I heard that conversation. I was 16 naive and thought he liked me back. But that day my life all but ended. It was the day after christmas when I heard their conversation

_~Flashback~_

"_Hey Zero do you like nina?" Ichi asked? Zero burst out laughing "HAHAHA! jeez Ichi how could you even think I was able to like such a ugly flat-chested brat?" Zero replied. "Just wondering cause we are leaving in a week. A week I can't stay that long. That night I booked a plane to Williamsburg Virginia after that I wrote to them a message in my blood on the wall it said "Sorry for being a bother you can go home sooner now huh I bet you're glad not to have to see such a ugly flat-chested brat. Well bye."_

_~Flashback End~_

After that I packed my bags and left at the crack of dawn boarded my plane and ended up in my new state. I learned how to use a katana from my roommate and well I cut now Which is probably the reason I always wear suits nowadays. "NINA!" yelled my loud roommate whose name is Sophie btw. "WHAT DO YOU WANT SOPHIE THIS BETTER BE IMPORTANT I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF EVALUATING A CASE FOR HOMEWORK!" I responded "Jeez Nin (Did I not tell you about her horrible nickname for me) I was just going to let you know there's two people here to see you." "I don't have friends or time to deal with bull send them away" "Aww come on one of them has blue hair. BLUE HAIR Nin please please please" "Fine tell me their names and I'll consider it." "They said their names were Zero and Ichi." shit shit shit they're here how did they find me never mind that why are they here they obviously don't care so why "Hey Nin you ok you've been quiet in there." "Send them away I have nothing to do with them." I responded venomously. "Oh Ok well sorry guys but when Nina gets like this there's no stopping her heh that's why I told her she should be a lawyer she's so stubborn ..." I tone her out as she rambles on and on. Where is it where is my razor. There it is I need to feel the knife on my skin.

Normal POV

Nina was too engrossed in her cutting to hear her roommate's complaints about them shoving past her. Nina cut three times the usual so much that she might die from blood loss. "Nina?" Came the surprised voice of Zero. She looks up at him her eyes blank and emotionless "Yes Zero" Nina replied voice cold and emotionless. "Oh god Nina what did you do to your arm?" Zero said with rising panic. "I sliced a knife across it repeatedly." Was all Nina said before passing out from blood loss.

**So what do you think? Sorry if it's sad. I also wrote this at midnight when I was bored in the basement of my house. Once again I don't own Save Me! Lollipop... Sadly.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Been awhile huh? I finally have time to write and I'm in the mood. So I'm still looking for a beta be great if one of you guys wanted to beta, but whatever. Anyway super sad chapter no death though… sadly. Enjoy! :)**

**Melancholy Dreams**

**Zero's POV**

As I sit next to her hospital bed I remanence on what lead me to be sitting here. Three years ago she overheard me talking with Ichi. He asked me if I liked her and I lied and said I didn't then I insulted her. The next day I woke up and saw that there was blood on the wall. I will never forget what was written on that wall. From that day on I searched and scoured this planet. Never stopping unless I collapsed. Nothing else mattered but finding her. And now that I have I'm never letting her leave my side again. I look at her, she looks so fragile. Pale and skinny against the stark white sheets and the horrid teel monstrosity that is a hospital gown. She's still beautiful though. Her long brown hair is glossy and spread around her head like a halo. Her face is unblemished and smooth. Her lips pink and full. Over the long years we spent apart she filled out. She now looks like an adult, with her hourglass curves. Even the scars on her arms only makes her look better. She looks like an angel that fell to earth. I was shook from my memories by Ichi sitting next to me.

"How Is she?"

"She has severe blood loss, some of her cuts are infected, and she's on suicide watch. How do you think she is?"

"I never thought that Nina of all people would end up doing something like this. She was one of the happiest people I know. What could have made her do something like this?"

"You know as well as I do what caused this. The same thing that caused her to leave in the first place."

"I know"

We lapsed into silence and I found myself thinking of her again, and what she had become because of us and what we did. A nurse came in.

"I'm sorry sirs but visiting hours are over. We'll call you if there's an update on her condition."

"Thank you"

"I'M NOT LEAVING. I JUST GOT HER BACK I'M NOT LEAVING HER SIDE AGAI…"

*THWACK*

**No one's POV**

"Sorry about him, he's an idiot"

Ichi said while picking up Zero's unconscious body

"We'll be leaving now. Once again sorry about the commotion he caused"

After saying that Ichi walked out the door.

_*Back in the hotel room*_

After the nurse and the duo of idiots leave Yakumo come in the open window.

"I finally found you, now I will make you fall in love with me."

Then he picks her up and jumps out the window carrying her bridal style.

He lands perfectly and starts to walk away but pauses. He sees a forest nearby which he goes into. He sets Nina down in a groove and kisses her forehead.

"I'll be back soon my love, I must go leave a letter for the idiot duo to find when they come in to see you tomorrow."

He walks away and returns a few moments later.

"It has been done. You're mine now."

In Nina's hospital room the only thing that remains of her is a letter that reads

_Dear idiot duo,_

_ It seems you can't take care of Nina so I will. I hope you don't want to see her again because I'm never letting you near her again. Especialy after what you did. Also Zero she's mine now and I'll treat her well and never let her go. Hope you don't still love her because you'll never even have a chance with her again. It's a shame if you didn't say what you did she wouldn't have left. Now she has me though so she'll be happy. Also thanks you led me right to her_

_Bye-Bye_

_Yakumo_

**And done! Like it? Comment please, but don't flame only constructive criticism. See you next time.**


End file.
